wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Instances by level
__NOWYSIWYG__ :For information on how to get into each instance (key, attunement, etc) if necessary, see instance attunement. This article is a list of instances by level. Colors: Dungeon , Heroic Dungeon , Raid , Mythic Raid , Scenario *Numbers within the bars indicate the maximum number of players allowed in the instance. A tilde (~) indicates Flexible Raid player count. *Following the name of the instance, in parentheses ( ), is a common term or abbreviation used by players to refer to that instance. * / means only Horde/Alliance players have quests there. *Numbers indicate the minimum level to enter, the minimum - maximum level to queue for the instance using the Dungeon Finder tool; and the level range of the mobs (in parentheses). *Patch 3.3.0 removed the maximum character level requirement for any Meeting Stone, only required that the character's minimum level be 15. *Note that the level range required to use the Dungeon Finder may differ from the recommended level range; the level ranges it uses can be found at Dungeon finder instance breakdown. *If planning to solo an instance, your recommended level is about 25-30 levels higher than the group recommended level. *Many instances were adjusted in Patch 4.0.3 *Many instances were adjusted again in Patch 5.0.4 * Mists of Pandaria and later heroics and raids have item level requirements. *NOTE: During a Timewalking Dungeon Event, instance entry requirements (like minimum level) may change. World of Warcraft Dungeons | |} Raids } *patch 5.4 can tele-port via Lothos Riftwaker tuned for 10 player 4.0.3 |} |} The Burning Crusade Burning Crusade Dungeons | |} Burning Crusade Raids |} Flying Tempest Keep instances * Initially, only level 70s who had purchased a flying mount (or druids of 68 and above, who had been trained / ) could enter the Tempest Keep Instances. * In Patch 2.4.0 the restrictions on warlock summoning were lifted, and thus those previous players that were unable to enter (unable to fly), may now enter depending on the minimum level for these instances. * In Patch 3.2.0 another barrier to entry was lowered when flying mounts (or Flight Form) became available at level 60. * Since Patch 3.3.0 it is no longer necessary to fly to the Tempest Keep, if the player uses the cross-realm Dungeon Finder tool (the player gets summoned to the instance automatically). Wrath of the Lich King | |} Wrath of the Lich King Raids |} Cataclysm Cataclysm Dungeons | |} Cataclysm Raids |} Mists of Pandaria Mists of Pandaria Dungeons | |} Mists of Pandaria Raids |} Scenarios | |- | colspan="2" | Note: Added with Patch 5.1. |- valign="top" | | |} Warlords of Draenor Warlords of Draenor Dungeons | |} Warlords of Draenor Raids | |} Legion Legion Dungeons | |} Legion Raids | |} Legion Notes * Violet Hold is the game name of the Legion instance inspired by the WotLK game instance named The Violet Hold. The Legion version is also known as Assault on Violet Hold in Wowhead and on the Blizzard World of Warcraft website, but it's matching game map name is simply 'Violet Hold'. * ‡ means 'Not available at expansion launch' References * WoW 4.3 Patch Notes * WoW 5.0.4 Patch Notes * WoW Mists of Pandaria Raiding Intro See also *Instances by continent *Zones by level External links ru:Подземелья по уровням Instances by level Category:Guides